Big Brother
by Zombiegirl197
Summary: Her first words weren't Mommy or Daddy...it was Big Brother...  -Jason and Diana Voorhees Family Fluff!- Just a little one-shot between two siblings. There needs to be more stories on this subject in this fandom here...too much romance stories.


**I wanted to do a one-shot of the relationship between Jason and Diana Voorhees. As you can see, I ignored the fact that they are half-siblings because, honestly, Jason Goes to Hell was just a piece of crap of a movie and so I merely made it so that Pamela had both kids with Elias! (I don't care what anybody says, they're so cute together! XP) Yay, Jason is the big borther to littel sister Diana! (or Di-Di) :3 Mwahahahahaha! **

**If you don't know, my version of Elias Voorhees is that he's a Grim Reaper (or Reaper for short since there are others) and has fallen in love with the mortal Pamela Voorhees which is forbidden since the offspring of a Human and Reaper is born in between life and death, an abomination to all things in existence. Thus, the offspring is very dangerous since they are born with powers that can affect them greatly and as they grow, their powers become stronger, even so much to overpower Reapers, and are mostly driven insane from it. So, basically, Elias married Pam in secret, knocked her up, the other Reapers found out about this and told Elias to either kill the offsprings or seal their powers away while they are still young and go into banishment. (He chose the lesser of the two evils) **

**Yup, that's ma explanation of why Jason is a zombie and Can. Not. Friggin. DIE! (Only his human half died, the other half is still alive and kicking!) **

**And to those of you waiting for the Decode story, sorry but I'm ending it on chapter 31 since I've seemed to hit a dead end on it. Don't worry though, I'm already working on a sequal (Eak-gads child!) so, third story is coming up! (Read the author's note in chapter 32.) **

**Hahahahah! Now...GO READ! (I may do a longer one-shot on my version of the Voorhees family past but...*shrugs) **

**Big Brother**

**By The Girl in the Mental Hospital**

**Characters © Paramount Pictures**

"_Such a good big brother you are." _

"_Jason, you're the big brother now, you are to take care of your little sister."_

'_But I don't want to be the big brother…' _he whined in his mind as he was home alone, yet again, with his baby sister.

Crossing his arms, the young boy frowned at the thought. He did not really like being called 'Big brother' as his Mommy insisted on calling him. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable. Sure, when Mommy was pregnant again, he didn't really know what to expect. He thought Mommy ate something that made her tummy get all big like that. Daddy said Mommy has a baby in her tummy. ("Mommy ate a baby!" O.O) Then he really got freaked out when Mommy and Daddy came home with a baby ("Mommy threw the baby back out?" o.O) and now, here he was, taking care of his two-year-old baby sister who had yet to utter a single word ("I think there's something wrong with her, Elias…")

It was not that he did not like his little sister he just thought she was just a pain with all her crying and weird sounds she makes.

It honestly drove him nuts when she got herself in situations he had no idea she managed to get into. Such as that one time she was only three months old, refusing to eat her baby food his Mommy assigned him to give her. After the thirtieth time of having her spit in his face, Jason decided to go and get a towel to clean his face off, setting the baby food down on the counter away from the screaming toddler. He tried to think up of a way to make her sister eat the baby food when he looked up at the fridge only to stare flabbergasted at his baby sister sitting on top of it, giggling and laughing at down at him. It still was a mystery how the little baby got from the baby chair up to the fridge safely so quickly and without injury.

The eight-year-old boy marched away from the little girl watching T.V. in the living room, deciding fix themselves some lunch before Mommy gets home. No doubt, his baby sister was hungry. He was too. Rummaging through the cabinets, he found the bread and peanut butter, placing them on the counter and went to the fridge to get out the jam and milk. As he came back to the counter and starting to make the sandwiches, Jason's mind began to wander back to his situation.

Jason didn't want to be a big brother.

He never asked for it.

Before, Mommy and Daddy used to always pay attention to him. Now they just seemed to pay more attention to his little sister then him, telling him he must be a 'good' big brother and take responsibility as one.

He was still just a kid! How is he supposed to take care of a baby? He still thought girls had cooties which just make having a little sister all the more worse. And he can make a list of all the things he disliked about the little 'cootie baby'. If he could, he would get rid of the darn thing and go about his merry way, free of being thrown up on or having to wake up in the middle of the night by her crying and screaming, making him change her diapers, and all the horrible things big brothers have to do for their little sisters.

While Jason was too busy imagining life without his little sister, he finished making the sandwiches and began to pour milk into the cups for him and his 'cootie' sister. Unaware of the little girl no longer watching T.V. and instead watching at the doorway with her big, ocean blue eyes as her elder sibling got out the supplies and began to make them lunch. A small giggle escaped her when her big brother made funny faces. Her eyes then transfixed themselves on the cups filled with milk. She wobbles out of her spot at the doorway and makes for the counter. Reaching out, she pouts when finding her too short to reach. Looking around, she sees the cloth the two cups are one and grins, grabbing a hold of it and tugs on it hard.

Jason, not seeing what his sister was doing, just placed the milk back in the fridge when he hears a crash behind him. Jumping, he spins around, spotting the little girl on the floor with milk spilled all over her. Blubbering and staring at the milk with teary eyes, some cuts on her arms and hands from the broken glass.

"Diana!" he yelled, grabbing a nearby kitchen towel and began cleaning up the spilt milk. He sighed irritably, grumbling under his breath while ignoring the sniffling girl beside him. He quickly wiped the milk and broken shards away, making sure not to cut himself as he went to his little sister and picked her up, placing her on the table. Jason inspected her and saw only two shards were in her arm, not at all deep. Quickly, he pulled them out, snapping at his sister to stop her crying.

"B…b…!" she whimpered, tears falling down her chubby cheeks, lip quivering.

Sighing, Jason runs over to grab the alcohol from the cabinet along with some cotton balls and a band-aid. He tells her not to cry when he dabs the alcohol on the cuts, hearing her whimper more loudly. Frowning, Jason puts on the first band-aid on her, trying to ignore her sobbing. Just as he put on the second, he froze when the little girl grabs his shirt and buries her face in his chest, crying. It was her words that struck him the most.

"B…big…b-bro…ther!" she cried, hugging him.

For three years, his Mommy and Daddy had been trying to get his little sister to call them that or 'Mama' or 'Dada'. The little baby did not say anything and remained quiet, only making crying, laughing, or gurgling sounds to them. They grew worried when she still had yet to say anything at all to them. Only Jason seemed rather fine with it since it meant that she won't be any more annoying than before.

But…when she said that, Jason found himself looking, actually looking, at his little sister and seeing her for the first time since she been brought home in a little bundle.

Her first weren't 'mommy' or 'daddy'.

They were 'Big brother.'

Feeling something wet run down his cheek, Jason blinked and put his hand on it, pulling it back to see what it was.

Was he…crying?

Looking back down at the little girl, he pauses for a moment then wraps his arms around her, shushing her as he pets her little brunette hair, rocking her back and forth.

"Hey…it's alright…Di-Di. No more crying." He whispered, holding her close to his chest, her sobs quieting down until they've stopped completely. He kissed her forehead and patted her head, smiling as she gave a small smile back, giggling.

"B-big…brother…." She said again, smiling even more.

Jason felt something warm flutter in his chest, a light feeling that felt good and made him smile all the more at her.

Maybe being a big brother…won't so bad after all.


End file.
